This invention relates to level sensing in general and, more particularly, to an improved, compact level sensing device which makes use of total internal reflection of light.
There are many applications for sensing the level of a liquids, or even powders, enclosed in vessels of varying sizes. Various types of sensors relying on electrical and optical principles have been developed for these purposes. However, for the most part, pre-existing sensors are relatively expensive, difficult to install and subject to failure. It is, thus, evident that there is a need for improved level sensor, particularly one which can be used for sensing both liquid and powder levels, which is simple and inexpensive to construct, easy to install and use, and reliable.